Six Months
by Angelic Sakura Blossom
Summary: Yahiro is leaving for a business trip, it'll be six months before he comes back. Before he leaves, Megumi wants to show him exactly how much she cares for him.


"Megumi-chan…where are we going?" Yahiro asked. Megumi smiled. She kept a firm grip on his wrist, dragging him through the park.

"Megumi! You can speak!" Yahiro told her. Megumi nodded.

"Thank you! I just have something I want to show you!" Megumi told her. Megumi stopped running, Yahiro looked around.

"This is the spot where I heard you sing." Yahiro noted. Megumi nodded.

"I asked mom and dad for some lessons, on playing a certain instrument. I wanted to have a day with you, before you left for a business trip." Megumi told him.

"What is it?" Yahiro asked. Megumi smiled, she held up her sketch book.

"_I want to sing for you one last time"_

"So that's what it is." Megumi nodded.

"_I've been practicing nonstop!"_ the page flipped, _"Please listen to me!"_

"Alright. I'll wait right here." Yahiro told her. Megumi smiled, she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She let go, running up the steps as fast as she could. She picked up a black case, opening it. She took out a guitar, putting the strap on it. She put it around her shoulder.

"Yahiro! Please listen to my song!" Megumi told him. She started to strum her guitar, quickly getting the beat. She opened her mouth, letting the words flow from her mouth.

_You're the direction I follow to get home  
When I feel like I can't go on you tell me to go  
And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around  
And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees  
Cause you have that effect on me  
You do_

_Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_Months going strong now and no by my side  
Meant to be together  
Meant for no one but each other  
You love me  
I love you harder so_

_Everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_So please give me your hand  
So please give me a lesson on how to steal  
Steal a heart  
As fast as you stole mine  
As you stole mine yeah_

_Oh and everything you say  
Every time we kiss I can't think straight  
But I'm okay  
And I can't think of anybody else  
Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

_So please give me your hand  
So please just take my hand_

Megumi breathed a sigh of relief when she finished. Yahiro smiled and clapped for her. Megumi looked down at him and giggled. She put the guitar in its case. After that was done she ran back down the steps. She tripped on the last one, but luckily Yahiro was able to catch her.

"Yahiro-kun, I'll miss you when you leave." Megumi whispered.

"Megumi, did you mean everything?" Yahiro asked. Megumi nodded, a smile gracing her face. Yahiro gently cupped her cheek. Megumi's smile disappeared. She silently gasped. Yahiro smiled.

"Megumi-chan, thank you." Yahiro said. Megumi's cheeks turned red. She smiled brightly.

"I'm glad." Megumi told him. Yahiro smirked.

"Megumi-chan…"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking" Yahiro commanded. He leaned down, slowly pressing his lips against hers. Megumi's eyes widened, but she closed them, getting absorbed in the moment. Yahiro parted, standing up straight. Megumi rushed over to the bench that Yahiro was sitting on, she picked up her sketchpad, quickly writing something down. She closed the sketchpad, using her fingers to keep the place of the three pages that she just used. She turned towards Yahiro, while wearing a serious face. She held up the sketch pad, quickly opening it.

"_Yahiro-kun…"_

"What is it?" Yahiro asked. A page flipped down.

"…_I love you…"_ She even drew a small heart above it. The third page flipped down. Yahiro's eyes widened. _"I honestly do! With all my heart!"_

"Megumi…chan…" Yahiro whispered. Megumi panicked. She flipped to the next page, writing down what she wanted to say. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"_Do you not feel the same way?"_ Megumi asked, through the sketchpad. Her eyes were filling with tears, threatening to fall. Yahiro smiled and shook his head.

"No…I'm just shocked is all. I didn't expect you to say that. But I would love to actually hear you say it." Yahiro told her. Megumi nodded. She brought her sketchpad down. She closed her eyes.

"I love you! I, Megumi Yamamoto, love, you, Yahiro Saiga! I love you with all my heart!" Megumi practically shouted. Yahiro's eyes widened.

"Megumi, remember what I told you when you first asked me out?" Yahiro asked. Megumi nodded.

"You said that we would have to go on a trial date. And if you said that you had fun, we would go on a real date…why?" Megumi asked. Yahiro walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You really are an idiot. I'm saying that I had fun." Yahiro told her. Megumi blushed and smiled. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Megumi told him.

"I promise, as soon as I get back, we'll go on a real date." Yahiro told her. Megumi smiled.

"I would like that very much!" Megumi told him. Yahiro nodded.

"I'll be back in six months I'll take you out the night I get back." Yahiro told her. Megumi smiled.

"Thank you." She told him. Yahiro smiled.

"No problem, Megumi-chan." Yahiro responded. Megumi kissed his cheek, before burying her face into his chest, breathing in his scent. Yahiro buried his head in her long hair. He kissed the top of her head, laying his cheek on top of her head afterward. They stood in silence, enjoying the other's presence. When the sun had set, Yahiro pulled away.

"Why don't I walk you home." Yahiro suggested. Megumi held up her sketchpad.

"_I'm still staying with Ryuu-nii while my parents are gone."_

"Then I'll take you to Ryuu's." Yahiro told her. Megumi smiled. She wrapped her arms around his, allowing him to walk her home. She rested her head on his shoulder, wanting to feel his warmth before he left.


End file.
